The Next Revolution
by The Six of Hearts
Summary: PG 13 for blood and stuff. It's ten years after Utena attended Ohtori, and a boy who looks kind of like her has arrived. A new student council, and new rose bride, and new mysteries await this boy, who just cannot seem to get to class on time.
1. The Rose Bride Again

6H: Hey everyone! It is I the Six of Hearts, here with my first Utena ficcy. This is atcually the revised version of a fanfic I was working on for the past year or so. I hope this story keeps you interested to the end.

Anaretsu: Feh!

6H: Whatever.

Declaimer: I do not own Utena. I do own my OC's, and some plot elements.

_Once upon a time, there was a little prince who was very sad because his sister had died. In the depths of his depression appeared before the little prince a beautiful princess in a sparkling white gown. Where she had come from or how she appeared in front of him, he did not know. "Little Prince," she said," your path is hard, and your losses almost too heavy to bear. But, if you keep a strong will and remember what your strongest weapons are, then you shall truly live the life of a prince." With that, she gave him a ring and said "Someday, this ring will lead you to me." Perhaps, the ring was an engagement ring. This was all well and good, but so moved was the prince, that he decided to devote his life to saving princesses in need, just so he could find her again. But was that really such a good idea?_

**Chapter 1-The Rose Bride Again**

He walked up the long path up the hill to the vast academy. Brushing his pink hair out of his eyes, he looked around to see students gossiping around him.

'It figures.' he thought sourly. 'Pink hair just HAD to run in the family.'

He walked up to the main office to retrieve his schedule. Leaning on the counter, he couldn't help but notice the office workers staring at his uniform. It was a simple black and white uniform for crying out loud! Sure, it wasn't the one issued by the school, but so what? (A/N: Think Utena's uniform from the movie, except looser. And when I say her uniform from the movie, I mean the one with the long pants, if she has one. If not, this one a pants similar to the shirt.)

"Name?" Asked the lady behind the desk.

"Shojiki Tenjou" He replied. The lady just nodded, never looking up at him.

"Alright then, Utena Tenjou. Just one moment."

"Wait it's-!" But she was gone on her useless search. He just smacked himself in the head. Did he LOOK lke an Utena? The lady returned.

"I'm sorry, but records show that Utena Tenjou was a student at this school ten years ago."

"LOOK LADY!!! Do I LOOK like I went to this school TEN YEARS AGO?!"

"There's no need to shout. I can hear you fine."

"Good for your hearing. And the name's Shojiki Tenjou!"

"Alright, Utena it is."

When Shojiki finally got his schedule, he hurried off to his class. After running for a long time, he decided that no one really needed language class anyway, and just decided to hang out in the hallway. He came to spot on one of the upper floors that seemed peaceful enough and began to look out over the school grounds.

"Hey! Who are you!?" A voice called out to him. He turned to see a familiar face.

"Taiyakashi? Well, I'll be damned." Shojiki said smiling at his childhood friend.

"Shojiki, you're cursing is as bad as ever! Of all places to meet you, too." She leaned on the window sill next to him. "You skipping this period?"

"I couldn't find my class." He said. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing really. How long has it been?"

"It's been three months. Pull yourself together, Taiyakashi." He said. "It hasn't been that long since summer vacation." She sighed.

"It just seems like it. So, you're finally going to take my advice and stay with Ohtori academy? Could it be that you found her?" He looked away and then pushed away from the window.

"I'm giving up. It's just....a fairy tale." He said. Taiyakashi frowned.

"I didn't know you were a quitter, Shojiki!" She yelled and ran away. Outside flew a single dove.

Shojiki walked along the school grounds and then finally just sat down behind a column. Undoing his shirt a bit, he took out a sliver chain. And on that chain, was a ring with a rose crest on it.

"Strange. This ring has a sigma similar to the school emblem." He said to no one imparticular. He sighed. "It was all...just a fairy tale..." He told himself again. His ears perked up when he heard a commotion behind him. Standing up suddenly, he turned to find a large greenhouse behind him. The door flew open and out flew a girl with grey hair. In the doorway stood a girl with very long orange hair tied in a braid. She had a twisted look of anger and pain on her face.

"Never....."She began, voice quivering. "Never ever mention that subject...ever again....of it'll be your head." She walked off, leaving the other girl on the ground. Shojiki walked over to the other girl.

"Hey! You alright?" He asked. She didn't make a sound. She just turned slowly to look at him. She had really blank violet-grey eyes. Her hair was really thick, with two clumps gathered in the front by bands towards the ends. She was also unnaturally pale. "Holy crud." he muttered without thinking. "Uh...I mean, you look really sick!"

'Nice, Shojiki. Where'd that come from?' he thought. Not knowing what else to do, he just picked her up and brought her to a chair inside the greenhouse. He set her down. She looked blankly up at him.

"You stay here! I'll get the nurse or something." He commanded. She just looked at him. "DID-YOU-HEAR-ME?!" He yelled slowly. "Crud! Maybe she's deaf! Damn, I knew I should've paid more attention in that sign language class!" But he stopped his grumbling when he heard a faint whimper. He looked down at her.

"Your...ring..." was all she said. Shojiki nodded and slowly walked away. The way she said that...her nearly silent voice...it creeped him out.

He walked into a large building that seemed nearly empty when he saw two people fencing. He entered to see Taiyakashi standing by the door.

"Shojiki." She said flatly, without looking at him.

"What is it?" He spat. He watched the two masked figures battle. One seemed familiar...

Taiyakashi broke the angry silence.

"You said you would find her." Shojiki banged against the wall.

"Oh would you quit it with that stuff! I told you, it was just a fairy tale!! Just a bunch of childhood dreams!!"

"They weren't just dreams TO ME!!" She screamed back.

"Well they're dreams now, whether you like it or not." He replied cooly. Taiyakashi shook with anger. The two turned suddenly to see a sword fly in the air, and jam itself into the wall, narrowly missing Shojiki. One of the fighters took of her helmet as her long orange braid tumbled out.

"Excuse me, but this isn't the place for a lover's quarrel." she scolded coldly. Her partner took of his helmet to reveal a younger boy with blond colored hair. He looked similar to the other girl.

"Oh, come on, sis. They aren't doing any harm." he said. She turned on him.

"Ryhashi! You need to work on your skills. You get too overconfident, leaving yourself wide open!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry sis." He mumbled. The two returned to practicing.

"Hey, Taiyakashi. who are these two?"

"The girl is Hiyoma Yogoshi, vice president of the student council. The boy is her younger brother Ryhashi Yogoshi. He's not yet on the student council. He's just a little younger than us." She said. Shojiki nodded. What were Hiyoma's connections with that girl?

"Anyway-"Taiyakashi continued," I guess that things have changed between the two of us, huh? So I think we should move on."

"What?"

"I mean to say..."She looked away, her short mauve hair covering her eyes. Shojiki took the hint and walked away.

"Taiyakashi!" He called out to her before he left. She turned to look at his burning blue eyes. "Maybe it's good to leave the past alone." And with that, he left.

Shojiki laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He lived in a small single dorm. It was pretty peaceful, except for the annoying nerd next door who yelled at Shojiki because he was "writing too loud." The pink haired boy sighed as he took out his ring again and held it up by its chain. Why did he even keep this dumb thing? Princesses and princes were all just childhood fantasies that should be left alone, right? That princess at his sister's funeral didn't exist. She was just a figment of his over active imagination. Sighing, he placed the chain back around his neck and walked over to his open window. Suddenly, a flock of doves flew out from the direction of the gym he had been in this afternoon. A faint scream came from there.

"Taiyakashi!" He realized. The guy from next door slammed open Shojiki's door.

"Would you SHUT UP! Some of us are TRYING to pass high school!"

"Oh, go to hell!" Shojiki yelled, as he bounded out his door.

Reaching the gym in a few seconds, he found Taiyakashi on the floor, with blood coming from her arm. Shojiki lifted her up gently.

"Taiyakashi! What happened?" He screamed. The mauve haired girl trembled.

"Hiyoma....she..." Shojiki turned to hear footsteps. Hiyoma Yogoshi stood over him.

"Well, well, well, Miss Yogoshi. Is it me, or do you have a thing for abusing girls?" He spat sarcastically.

"You're friend there was a fool to pick a fight with me. She paid a high price for it too." Shojiki growled at her and then charged at her. She moved to the side and he missed.

"Damn you, Hiyoma. You'll pay..." He hissed. She just gave a confident laugh.

"Then duel me in the forest arena. What do you say? I challenge you..." Shojiki nodded. Hiyoma smirked and walked off silently. Shojiki kneeled down to Taiyakashi on the floor.

"Taiyakashi..."he said. She looked away. He shook her. "Taiyakashi, listen! I'll get vengeance for you. Maybe you were right. Maybe I shouldn't give up my dreams." With that, he bounded off towards the forest arena, wooden sword in hand. Taiyakashi watched him run off.

Shadow Girls A and B walked onto the wall and began to dance around and play.

"Have you heard, Have your heard? Have you heard the news?"

"A prince has come! He's come to Ohtori academy!" said B, the shorter of the two.

"Indeed! A brave prince from another time and place! Our brave new hero is going to fight for a friend!"

"Really? Oh, I've always wanted to see a prince!!!" 

"A prince! A prince has come! Be careful!!!" they both said and ran off. Shadow girls C and D came on and began to duel. C had long hair and D had short hair and a long dress.

"Have you seen him yet?" asked C.

"The new student?" asked D. "Yes. His path that has been laid before him will turn out to be much like yours."

"Really? The same?"

"No. It'll be different in some parts."

"As you say."

"Break the world's shell. For the revolution of the world!" they concluded.

He walked into the dark entrance hall. Before him stood a large door.

"I'm impressed!" He said out loud, thinking Hiyoma was nearby. He walked up to the door and tried to pull it open. "D-damn it! It's shut tight!" He then thought of the ring around his neck. Taking it off the chain, he slipped it on his finger. "I wouldn't want Hiyoma to strangle me, and I don't wanna lose this either. Well, let's just try this again." He grasped the handle. A single drop of water flew out of the hole in the door a splashed against it. Mist swirled around him as the stone door moved and changed. When the mist cleared, the gates were open and above them was a giant stone rose. He walked through the gates and found a large flight of stairs.

"Holy...crap..."he said, as he looked in awe at how high they went. He walked up, slowly yet surely. When he made it too the top, he found a huge arena before him. He looked up to see...a castle floating upside down in the sky. "What the-?!" He looked in front of him to see Hiyoma and the girl from the greenhouse. This time, she was in a long gown that was red in the front and back, and then had a vertical stripe of white on each side.

"You came. I never did quite catch your name, boy." Hiyoma taunted.

"It's Shojiki Tenjou!" He retorted. Hiyoma smirked.

"A noble name. Anna-Lee! Prepare us!" And with that, the grey haired girl drew out two roses. The orange one was given to Hiyoma. The pink one was given to Shojiki. She placed it in his left breast pocket.

"Good luck, Mr. Shojiki." She mumbled quietly.

"Don't worry, Anna-Lee. No one can defeat me."

"Of course not, Miss Hiyoma." She walked over to Hiyoma and began to emit a strange light. "Rose of the noble castle, power of Dia that rests within my soul, obey your master and be stripped of your scabbard." She leaned back as Hiyoma held her with one arm.

"Grant me the power...to stop revolution!" She yelled. A hilt appeared out of Anna-Lee's chest as Hiyoma pulled out a full sword.

"What the heck is that?!" Shojiki stammered. He looked at Anna-Lee, now standing up again. She seemed perfectly fine, as if it was just a NORMAL thing for a sword to be pulled out of you.

"This is the sword of Dia. It can only be used by the one who is engaged to the Rose Bride. In your terms, Shojiki, it is a magic sword that can only be used if you are the victor of the duels."

"I still don't get it..."

"Draw your sword! I'm getting impatient!" Shojiki, confused by the whole "oh-my-god-a-sword-just-came-out-of-a-girl-and-she's-okay-with-it" thing, shakily held up his wooden sword. Hiyoma laughed. "That little thing? I will cut through it in an instant." And the duel began. Hiyoma made the first charge, but Shojiki jumped out of the way in time. Landing on the ground, he went for a behind attack, but was blocked by Hiyoma and her sword. After a brief period of struggling against her blade, the two jumped apart and prepared for the next attack.

'What the heck? Is that a real sword she's carrying? Damn it! I'm gonna lose for sure now!' he thought franticly. 'Think Shojiki!' 

Hiyoma rounded on him again and nearly cut off his rose. 

"What a shame. If I cut off your rose, I win!" She said. 

"I suppose it works vice-versa as well?" He ran off to get away from her, but she saw his move. She perused and brought down her sword. A terrible burning feeling erupted on his back. Blood made its way across the arena. Shojiki tried to get up, but his vision was blurring. "Damn it all…" he slowly stood to his feet, where Hiyoma awaited him. She charged. He blocked…

and half of his sword went flying to the other side of the arena.

She came in again. This time, he used what was left of his sword to black her blade, while he kicked her legs out from under her. She fell to the ground. A light appeared from the castle.

"What is that?" Hiyoma gasped. Shojiki looked up to see a figure descend from the castle. Hiyoma stood up and went for the kill. Shojiki's eyes flashed a violent shade of red-

The bells began to ring out as orange rose petals flew across the arena. Hiyoma's sword disappeared, and Anna-Lee just smiled. Shojiki stood up from his attacking position.

"I lost…"she said quietly. "And yet…I feel like this was fated…"

"What do you mean?"

"I have no regrets. You fought a good battle, Shojiki Tenjou." And with a smile, she walked away, out of the arena. Shojiki smiled as well. Meanwhile, in a tower high above the field, a blue haired girl who had watched the duel also smiled.

"Interesting…." Was all she said.

Shojiki smiled as he walked out of the school. Taiyakashi would be alright, and it seemed like they were friends again. She was right, in the end. That princess was real. He had felt it in his duel with Hiyoma that she was there. He didn't know how but…

Up ahead, at the gates, came out Anna-Lee. Shojiki barely recognized her in the darkness.

"Oh, Anna-Lee."

"Shojiki, from this day onward, I belong to you. I am the Rose Bride."

END Chapter 1.

(Preview)

Shojiki: What?! I have to fight in MORE of these freaky duels?

Anna-Lee: yes, Mr. Shojiki. It's your duty now as the victor of the duels.

Shojiki: Yeah, but I don't wanna fight anymore, and I would really like to keep all of my limbs. That's it! I'm not gonna fight again!

Anna-Lee Very well. 

Shojiki: Next time: Shojiki's Hidden Power! With a title like that, I guess I'm fighting.

Anna-Lee: Stop the revolution of the world!

--------------

6H: Well? What did you guys think?

Anaretsu: That was boring!

6H: You're my yami!!

Anaretsu: So?

6H: By the way, Shojiki's name means "unrighteous" so that's why Hiyoma said "That's a noble name." I have such a hard time coming up with names for boys! Anyway, please review. Oh, and Shadow Girls C and D will have their identities revealed at the end, say pay attention to them cause they're kind of important.


	2. Shojiki's Hidden Power

6H: I'm back with chapter two. This chapter might be a bit odd, but I'm sure you'll all like it!

Anaretsu: And what if they don't?

6H: Uh....I haven't figured that out yet...oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Utena.

A girl with short blue hair sat at a white cast iron table. On a chain around her neck was a silver watch, of which she was currently looking at. Footsteps echoing throughout the large room brought her to attension. She turned to face a younger boy with blonde hair.

"Miss President."

"Ryhashi Yogoshi. To what do I owe the honor?"

"Spare me, Miss President. I'm making a request to duel Shojiki Tenjou in my sister's name." The girl looked up at him with her dark purple eyes.

"You mean, you'll duel as though Hiyoma was dueling herself? You're going to use her rose and everything? Why do that?"

"My sister has caught a bad flu, and she wants the Rose Bride back with us as soon as possible. Don't you want the title of victor of the duels to return to the student counsil?" The girl turned to look back at her watch. She heaved a sad sigh, as if trying to hold back somthing. Ryhashi stood in front of her, never moving.

"Fine. You shall duel as Hiyoma Yogoshi."

**Chapter 2-Shojiki's Hidden Power**

The light green ball flew over the net. The hot sun blazed down over the tennis courts, where Shojiki had challegned the girl's team to a round of freindly matches. The girl he was going up against shot it back at him. He hit it back with equal force. Taiyakashi watched from the sidelines as she followed the ball back and forth. It was neck and neck between the two until a dark cloud covered the sky and it started to rain. The girls all ran inside and Shojiki calmly walked in, the rain sliding down his short pink locks.

"That looked fun." Taiyakashi said as the two walked down the halls. Shojiki sighed.

"Oooh yeeeaahhh.... Great veiws down their shirts and up their skirts..." he remarked, his face turning red from the thought. Taiyakashi's hand-meet the back of Shojiki's head.

"You're so peverted, Shojiki!" She laughed. He rubbed the back of his head.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard." He complained. "I'm gonna head back to my dorm. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay! See you later!"

When Shojiki arrived at his room, he found a note taped to the door. It read: "Dear Mr. Shojiki Tenjou, From now on, you shall be living in house 199 on the lower east side of capus. Your things have already been moved for you. Sincerly, The Student Council." He opened his door, and found that indeed all his things were gone. But why would he be moved to one of the houses?

The houses were actually that- small one story houses that fit three or four students. The honor roll students and the rich kids usually lived in these. Shojiki, unfortunatly, was neither. But now he was being moved to one of these exclusive lodges? What the heck was going on?

House 199 was a yellow house with a pleasent looking garden in front and a small path to the white door. Upon entering, he found himself in a living room area with a low table set for tea and two couches. In front of him was a doorway to the kitchen and two hallways that went to the left and right. He walked to the door right in front of him that had his name on the side. The door slowly was opened as he entered. All of his things had been moved into this room. It had a bunk bed, a desk, and some bookshleves. On the floor was Anna-Lee, reading one of his books. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Shojiki. I just finished arranging all of your things, when I found this book. It looked so good that before I knew it I had started reading it and-"

"It's fine. But what are you doing here?" he asked. All she did was smile.

"I live here."

"WHAT?!" This was nuts! A girl and boy living in the same house? TOGETHER? Sure, Shojiki had his peverted moments, but he could be trusted not to do anything...bad, if you know what I mean. But why would the school do this? Could it have to do with the Student Council?

The two sat down in the living room at the table and drank the tea that had been set out (by Anna-Lee, no less.)

"I am the Rose Bride, and now I am yours. You may ask me anything."

"Okay then...How about your full name?"

"Anna-Lee Hiwashi."

"Right. Umm...how about the sword and the castle floating upside down in the sky?"

"They are mysteries..."

"And what's this rose bride stuff about?"

"Oh...I hold the Sword of Dia. All those who posses a rose crest ring like yours, namely the Student Council, fight in duels. Whoever wins becomes engaged to me and-"

"WHAT? I HAVE TO MARRY YOU? I mean...not that you're not nice and all...but...I'm too young to get married. I'm only fourteen..."

"and possess the sword of Dia." she finished, as though he'd never interupted. "Mr. Shojiki, is there anything else you'd like to ask?"

"Can you stop calling me 'Mr. Shojiki?'"

"But we're engaged." Shojiki just banged his head on the table. 'Stupid student council. They screw up everything...'

The next day, Shojiki and Anna-Lee walked to school together. Luckly, the other students didn't point or laugh or gossip about the whole thing. That would be great-Pink haired boy spotted with a strange girl. As if life wasn't hard enough. Taiyakashi ran up to meet him, and was about to call his name when everyone and everything stopped. In front of Shojiki had appeared Ryhashi Yogoshi.

"What? What do you mean another duel?" Shojiki demanded.

"I challenge you to duel me on behalf of my sister. What part of that did you not understand?"

"It IS pretty straightforward, Mr. Shojiki." Anna-Lee chirped politly.

"YOU never said that there would be MORE duels!" Shojiki yelled. Now he was mad. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I would like to keep my body parts, thank you. Come on, Anna-Lee."

"But you must except, Mr. Shojiki! It's your duty as the victor-!"

"Are you scared, Tenjou?" Ryhashi challegned.

"Scared? ME? No, I'm just sane! Come on, Anna-Lee."

"Shojiki, you don't know the rules of the duels now do you? Once you stepped into that arena, you entered their world. Now, you must fight. Doo you accept?" Shojiki spat on the ground.

"peh...Fine. I play your stupid game. But I have everything I want. Let's go..." He walked off towards his next class. Anna-Lee followed silently. Shojiki was extremly angry. 'I got my revenge for Taiyakashi. I don't really care what happens after this point. I don't want anything to do with these duels, damn it.'

"Have you heard? Have you Heard? Have you heard the news?"

"I have entered a Chess tornament to fight a guy who hurt my good friend!" B said.

"Really? What happened?" asked A.

"I won!" said B.

"Really?!"

"Really! But now I have to play out the rest of the tournament!"

"But isn't that good?"

"No! I have what I want. Why should I get my hands dirty?"

"It's not good to leave things unfinshed."

"Watch out, Brave prince. It's not good to leave things unfinnished!" C and D appeared on the screen and began to duel.

"I can't believe the way he's acting." said C.

"I think he reminds me of you." said D.

"Is that so? I never thought of it that way. As you say."

"Break the world's shell, for the revolution of the world!"

Shojiki appeared at the gates ofthe forest arena and grabbed the handle on the door. The gates opened and revealed the huge stairway to the sky. He began to climb the stairs. ("If there are so many stairs, than how come I don't get tired from climbing them?")When he arrived at the top, he found Anna-Lee and Ryhashi wating for him. (AN: Ryhashi wears somthing that looks like Nanami''s duel outfit, except more masculine.)

"Well, are you going to draw your sword?" Ryhashi asked.

"Alright, alright! Geez, give me a damn minute, okay?"

"Rose of the noble castle, power of Dia that rests within my soul, obey your master and be stripped of your scabbard." Anna-Lee leaned back as Shojiki gently held her with his arm. The hilt of the great sword appeared. He grabbed onto it carfully, as if afraid of hurting Anna-Lee. He shook his head.

"I can't do this..." he muttered. Then he felt a soft hand on top of his own. He looked down to see Anna-Lee smiling at him. She gently place her hand around his, as if encouraging him to take the sword. He nodded and tightened his grip, and out came to full length sword of Dia. Then, Anna-Lee handed out the roses: one pink and one orange.

"I'll be using my sister's rose, so please think of this as dueling my sister." And they were off. Ryhashi was actually very good. He kept Shojiki on the defensive during their first exchange. Shojiki jumped away and landed some distance away. He charged back up at Ryhashi, who just blocked his feeble attempt. Shojiki went in for Ryhashi's rose, but was blacked again. In a blind and desprate move, Ryhashi brought his sword down and through Shojiki's arm. The two psuhed away from each as Shojik ifell to the ground. He threw away his sword and grabbed his arm to stop the bleeding in his left arm.

"D-damn..." he muttered in pain. What the heck was wrong with him? Why was he fighting so hard?

~Flashback~

"Mr. Shojiki, don't you want to fight?"

"No way in hell. I don't want anything to do with these fights." He said , looking out the window. "I know. I'll just lose purposly. That way, we can both get back to our normal lives. And besides, I'm sure Hiyoma will treat you better now."

"If you wish it that way." Anna-Lee said dully.

~End Flashback~

'Why? Why don't I just leave myself open?' he screamed in his mind. 'I don't want anything to do with this!' He looked up to see Anna-Lee on the sidelines. The look on her face was a pained one that begged for him to rise again. He gasped under his breath. 'I know why now...I'm doing this for Anna-Lee. That's it, I've decided!' He rose slowly, pciking up his sword. "I'm doing this because of her!" H pointed his sword at his target-Ryhashi. His oppentnant did nothing but grin as he charged in for the kill. Shojiki stood there, ready to block. 'I don't stand much of a chance. I can only use my one arm, and I don't know how long I'll be able to hold him off. Wait a minute!'

'You get too overconfident, leaving yourself wide open!' Hiyoma had said a few days before.

'That's it!' Shojiki stooped low and dodged Ryhashi's attack. A light came down from the castle as a figure decended onto Shojiki. His eyes flashed a violent shade of red as his nager built up insdie him.

"Take my anger and....BEGONE!" The two boys charged at each other. When they landed, it was orange rose petals that flew in the wind as the bells sounded. Shojiki collapsed on the ground, using his sword for support.

"I can believe it...was that what I think it was?" Ryhashi asked himself. He turned to look at Shojiki. "I guess I lost. It was an honrable match." Shojiki slowly stood up to face Ryhashi.

"No...I have yet to battle you. Your sister has lost again." The two shook hands.

"I shall duel you somday. As myself, an no one else."

"I look forward to it, Ryhashi." And with that, Shojiki's wrld turned black.

A sweet smell filled his nose as Shojiki opened his ocean blue eyes. Looking around, he found himself in his room. His arm was bandaged up and his shirt had been washed of the blood stain. Putting it back on, he walked out into the living room to find Anna-Lee reading a book.

"You didn't lose like you wanted." she said without looking at him. He stood in silence, searching for the words to say.

"I guess I really didn't want to lose after all..." he said.

"Is your arm better?" she asked.

"Yeah...did you do this?" she simply nodded.

"Is there anything else you'd like to say, Mr. Shojiki?" He sighed and turned to go back in his room.

"Well actually, I was going to ask if you would be my friend from now on." And he walked into his room Anna-Lee turned to look at his now closed door and smiled.

Her blue hair blue in the wind asshe leaned on the railing. The school lay out before her in the darkness, with only the light of the moon to chase the shadows.

"Shojiki...huh? A noble name for a prince..."

TO BE CONTINUED-

(Priveiw)

Shojiki: "Hey, Anna-Lee? Whose this girl?"

Anna-Lee: "Her name is Ryoki Jutasu. she's on the student council and is quiet a good fighter. They say that she flys around the ring when she duels."

Shojiki: "She seems pretty, but she had a terrible temper! This is one girl I don't want to get mad! And now she's challegned me to a duel. Who's this guy too? Next time: The Beautiful Ryoki."

Anna-Lee "Stop the Revolution of the World!" 


	3. The Beautiful Ryoki

6H:I wish I was getting more reviews. Oh well. So anyway, keep reveiwing. I do have 1 reveiw though, so that makes me feel better.

Anaretsu: It's okay, hikari. I'm sure that you'll get more readers.

6H: PLEASE REVEIW!!! PLEASE? IT DOESN"T EVEN HAVE TO BE SIGNED, CAUSE I ACCEPT ANOUYMOUS REVEIWS!!!!!!!!!

Anaretsu: Stop it, baka!

She gazed over the school, as if trying to find someone. Dim light from the rising sun came over the hills and hit the tower she was standing in- the highest building on campus. The elevator broke the silent morning, releasing it's passenger into the room. The bule-haired girl turned to face Ryoki Jutatsu. Ryoki wore two buns on top of her head, with the rest of her red hair trailing down her back and touchin halfway down her back. Her dark crimson eyes held not a trace of laughter or happiness of any kind. Instead the were cold- if the color red could be cold.

"Miss President, you called me?"

"Ryoki I want you to duel that nonsence duelist called Shojiki Tenjou.I figured you'd be right for the job."

"I wouldn't want to dirty my hands. Why me? Why not Aya?"

"Because I want you to duel him. Because Ends of the World wants you to duel him." Ryoki narrowed her eyes.

"I shall begin practicing."

"You truly have your own way of dueling. I've seen the way you fight. It is neither kendo nor fencing. You fly above the rink and strike down you enemies. Truly original. And no one can copy you." Ryoki nodded, and walked away. The girl smiled.

**Chapter 3 The Beautiful Ryoki**

Shojiki walked through the hall to get to class when he noticed a group a students gathered around a bulliten board. Taiyakashi was among them. He slipped in to join the crowd.

"Hey, Shojiki!" Taiyakashi greeted him.

"What's going on?"

"Ryoki Jutatsu- memeber of the student council- is going to be holding an open practice session in one of the gyms today. Everyone is really excited. Ryoki is a legend here. I've never seen her myself, but her fighting stlye is supposed to be amazing!" The two broke off from the group.

"She's really that good, huh?"

"You bet! Do you want to go with me?"

"I don't see why not. Does it matter if I bring a friend?"

"Who are you bringing?"

"My new house-mate, Anna-Lee Hiwashi."

"House mate? Wait, you're in one of the houses and you're with a girl! That's nuts!!" she yelled. The hallway became silent.

"Would you keep it down, damn it!" The chatter returned and the two long time friends walked to their next class.

The student council gathered for their meeting. The elevator rode up the shaft. It creaked and moaned, as if dreading the trip up the tower. The president began her speech.

"If the shell breaks before the chick is ready to hatch, the chick will die. If revolution is brought to the world, we will all die. We are the chick, the earth is our shell. Repair the world's shell..."

"To stop the revolution of the world!!" they all finsihed. Hiyoma, the president, and the other member of the council,Aya Macaticha, sat at the white table. Ryoki stood before them. Ryhashi stood in the backround behind Hiyoma. The president spoke.

"Ryoki is having an oepn exibition today. Do you really think that's wise?" The student council looked at the mentioned red-head.

"I know he'll be there. He can get a sample of my power." Aya shook her head. Aya had long, spiky, bushy green hair she kept back in a long ponytail.

"Seriously, Ryoki. Wouldn't it be best if you just took him by surprise in your duel. Call off the session."

"Too late for that. Besides, who said I had to use MY style when I give those fools a 'preformance'?"

"You're going to decieve him?" Hiyoma turned her golden eyes to look at Ryoki. Her face was filled with uncertainty. Ryhashi looked down to the floor. Should he warn them?

"Yes. That way, I'll throw him off my trail. You know, make him expect somthing else. Ryhashi!" The boy jerked his head up. "Will you by my practise partner this morning in the forest arena? I want to practice my true style before I truly face Shojiki." Ryhashi nodded. The two walked to the elevator and went down in silence. Aya shook her head again.

"Really. That Ryoki...I'll never figure her out. Then again...I'll never figure out math either." The president looked away. A Group of doves flew past them and up into the blue skies.

"Shojiki Tenjou huh?"

Shojiki, Taiyakashi, and Anna-Lee sat in the upper bleachers in the gym, waiting for Ryoki to appear. Shojiki worked on his homework, and was struggling with it like no tomorrow. He slowly wrote down a most likely wrong anwser when his pencil tip broke.

"Who needs a math as pointless as geometry ANYWAY!?"

"Mr. Shojiki, there's Ryoki. You might want to quiet down." Shojik sighed in defeat as he watched the red haired girl. She moved swiftly and gracfully across the feild.

"I don't get it." Taiyakashi murmered.

"Huh?"

"They say Ryoki flies across the ring when she fights, but it looks like now she's just fencing. What a dissapointment!" Shojiki stood up and made for the exit.

"This is boring. Come on, Anna-Lee."

"Coming, Mr. Shojiki."

"Oh, forget him. This is cool enough." And Taiyakashi leaned back to enjoy the show.

Shojiki walked down the road to their humble abode in the distance. Anna-Lee followed close behind.

"Somthing bothering you, Mr. Shojiki?"

"You don't have to call me 'Mr. Shojiki' you know."

"But I am engaged to you!"

"WE'RE TOO YOUNG TO GET MARRIED!!!!!" He yelled back at her. But she neither flinched nor looked hurt. Instead hse just smiled.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Shojiki." He hung his head in defeat.

"Seriously, these student council creeps are really getting on my nerves. Ryhashi is okay, but his sister is a nightmare!" He opend the door of the house and walked inside. Flopping down on the nearest couch, he continued his whinning. "Then there's all this offical stuff and the Rose Bride and all. What's up with that? It's really weird." 

"So, you think I'm...weird?" Shojiki bolted upright at the realisation of his mistake.

"No! You're not weird Anna-Lee. The concept of the Rose Bride is. I mean..." But, once again, Anna-Lee smiled.

"It's okay, Mr. Shojiki. I understand what you're trying to say. Why don't I make us some tea. Would you like that?" Shojiki stood up and made for the door.

"Actually, I have some studing to do. I'll be back late, so don't wait up. Okay?"

"I'll see you later then. Have a good time." Shojiki walked out of the house and turned to go only to see Ryoki Jutatsu standing on their lawn. He glared at her, and she returned the stare.

"Ryoki Jutatsu. What do you want?"

"I have come to challenge you, Shojiki Tenjou. Do you accept?"

"I don't think I have a choice." Ryoki turned around and walked towards the school.

"Meet me their at sunset." And she walked away.

"Have you heard, Have you heard, Have you heard the news?"

"Long ago, I had a friend." said A.

"Go on." said B.

"This friend was very kind to me."

"I see." 

"But, eventually, he did somthing really hurtful. I can't forgive him, even now."

"What was it?"

"It was so terrible. He didn't even admit he was being cruel. He just said that it's the way of the world."

"How cruel!"

"Be aware, brave prince. There are stories not even you can uncover!" A and B ran off, and on came C and D, pretending to duel.

"I see he's gotton another challenge." said C.

"He's quiet reluctant. Very unlike you. Do you think he'll be alright?" said D.

"I don't see why he wouldn't be. Why?"

"Somthing in the future shows me this."

"As you say."

"Break the world's shell! For the Revolution of the World!!" The finished.

Ryoki leaned against the tower. Making sure no one was around, she took out on old photo. The rain fell from the sky, matching her sorrows. Without remorse, she tore the photo in half.

"I hate you. I always have. But that day, you made me realise it...more than ever."

~Flash back~

She sat on the floor, crying. The small girl looked up to see him, smiling and holding his hand out to her. Around them were other students, also laughing at the sight.

'I told you...girls can't do that. It's just the way things are, Ryoki.' The girl looked shocked at the boy. 'Here, let me help you up.' She trembled with anger, and smacked his hand away. She slwloy stood up, despite the cuts on her body and the pain she felt.

'I hate you! I'll never forgive you for this, Heiro!!" And with that, she ran out of the building.

~End Flashback~

"I will always hate you...forever. Even though you never tried to be mean. You were always smiling. Always happy. How could you always be like that?" In a small rage, she threw one half of the photo down on the ground and grinded with her heel. She walked towards the dueling feild without looking back. The photo was the picture of a young boy...

Shojiki climbed the stairs to the dueling arena. When he made it there, Ryoki and Anna-Lee were waiting for him. He let out a sigh and headed to the center of the ring.

"Rose of the noble castle, power of Dia that rests within my soul, obey your master and be stripped of your scabbard." The hilt appeared and Shojiki grabbed it and slowly pulled it out.

"Give me the power...to STOP revolution!!!" Anna-Lee drew out to roses: one red, and one pink-and gave them to their respective duelists. The duel began.

In the distance, the president, Aya, and Hiyoma watched. The three looked on the arena were Ryoki was going to spring her trap.

"Do you think she'll beat him?" Hiyoma asked.

"Probably. He is expected somthing totally different than what he's going to see." Aya leaned back on the wall. The president shook her head.

"You really think that, huh?"

"Miss President?" Hiyoma turned to watch her friend.

"Shojiki will win. I've found out somthing about him."

Ryoki and Shojiki both charged in for the first assualt. Their swords clanged- and the sound of metal on metal rang throughout the arena. Ryoki's mind began to fill with the anger she had towards...

...him....

'He looks so much like Heiro. What does it matter? I hate him,and I'll defeat Shojiki just to prove it to him!' She began her technique. She jumped into the air and came towards Shojiki.

"Whoa!" He cried, as he ducked and fell on the ground. She came at him again. This time, he was unable to dodge her, and went flying over the ground He skidded to a stop, but Ryoki came back, and he flew back across the floor. This happened many times, and afte awhile, his skin began to burn from skidding. He tried to get up, but Ryoki kicked him in the head. He fell foward. He tried to get up, but she sent him flying across the arena again. He crashed into the wall. He slowly staggered up. "Isn't that cheating?" he yelled. " I thought you could only use your blade to fight!"

"Your blade and your body both become weapons in a duel. What I'm doing is perfectly legal." And she flew at him again. He moved out of the way just in time, and made it to the center of the ring. But Ryoki caught him. 

Finally, Shojiki passed out on the floor from all the abuse. Ryoki was queit pleased and jumped up into the air for the final attack. Now, she would have won, except something caught her eye. She turned to look at Anna-Lee to see a boy with dark hair watching. He stood beside the Rose Bride...and he was smiling. 

Ryoki lost focus and landed on the ground, away from Shojiki, with her backed turned to him.

"You-!" she gasped, whe she realised who it was.

"Hi, Ryoki. I haven't seen you in awhile..."

"Get out of here! You're not supposed to be here! This is serious stuff!" Behind her, a light shone on Shojiki. He slowly stood, as his eyes filled with anger.

"Take me anger....and BEGONE!!!" The attack hit her rose-dead on. The red petals flew into the wind and the bells rang in the distance, and Shojiki passed out again. Ryoki wordless walked to the stairs, and passed the boy.

"If you hadn't been here...I would've won." she whispered. He did not respond. He just looked after her, until she disapeared down the stairs. He then followed.

"Miss President! Ryoki...she..." Hiyoma and Aya stared at the scene. Both were speachless.

"I can't beleive Ryoki...actually lost." The blue haired girl just grined.

"Girls, here's some advice: never go into gambling."

Shojiki awoke in his room. His skin still burned from sliding across the arena so many times. He slowly got up and walked into the living room. Anna-Lee wasn't there, but insteand he found a note with one line on it.

I'm studying.

--TO BE CONINTUED--

(Preview)

Shojiki: Ryhashi and I promised that we would duel again,and that when we did, he would do it of his own will. I look forward to that day.

Anna-Lee: He is the younger brother of Hiyoma, the Vice President. That must put alot of pressure on him. 

Shojiki: I guess. Ryhashi seems mad at me now. What did I do, Ryhashi? Why are you after my blood?

Anna-Lee: He's tired of being treated like a child, always in his sister's shadow.

Shojiki: Next time: "Always in her Shadow."

Anna-Lee: Stop the Revolution of the World!

* * *

Yay! Another chapter done. This is one of my favorites! Heiro has been thrown into the mix. He'll be explained more in much later chapters, and he'll be making sevral apperances between now and then. Yes, he does have some sort of past with Ryoki, but again I'm not going into that now, because then it'll be SPOILERS!!! Rod G has figured out who C and D are. Can the rest of figure it out. And don't tell me if you figure it out, because we don't want others getting SPOILERS!!! This is the Six of Hearts, signing off. 


	4. Always in Her Shadow

6H: Rod G-you are the most awsome person! You review for every chapter, and you seem really interested in my fic. Your reviews really mean alot to me. Thank you so much...

Anaretsu:So, are you gonna start the fic, or am I going to have to write it?

6H: WHAT? YOU CAN'T WRITE IT!!!!! Here's the story!

The student council gathered in their usual postions. Aya, the president, and hiyoma were playing card games of some sort. Their current topic-Shojiki Tenjou.

"What do you suppose we do?" asked Aya.

"Hiyoma and Ryoki have both lost to him. Hiyoma-twice." The president said. He eyes never once glanced at Ryhashi. But in his mind, he knew perfectly well what she meant. That when he dueled Shojiki Tenjou, it was not him, but his sister who dueled. This made him a little upset, but he said nothing.

"What do you suggest we do?" asked Ryoki. Purple eyes glared at the red head.

"You, Ryoki, shouldn't even be speaking. you loss was due to your distraction in that boy."Ryoki turned away.

"Who was he, anyway?" asked Aya.

"No one. Don't concern yourself with it." was the relpy.

"Enough. Aya, you may challenge Shojiki to a duel." Ryhashi stepped forward.

"Excuse me, Miss President. I was wondering...if I could challenge the engaged." They all went silent. Aya practically dropped her hand of cards on the floor. Hiyoma was wearing an apalled look. Their leader watched him with caution.

"Ryhashi...I will consider it. Now, if you and your sister could step out for a moment. I have to discuss something with the others."

"But-"

"Hiyoma." the defeated vice president debated whether to say more, but she couldn't find the words. Instead, she nodded her head, and walked toward the elevator with Ryhashi. The remaining three members watched them, although Aya and Ryoki with more confusion than the president.

"Miss president, did you mean what you said? Ryhashi will duel-with his own rose?" Aya asked. She sighed and walked out onto the balcony that overlooked the school.

"Hiyoma has to learn somthing. That Ryhashi is not just a clone of her she can send to duel when she is unable to. Two weeks ago wasn't the first time Ryhashi dueled as his sister. She's sent him twice before. For some reason, she can't accept that he's not a child anymore. But, they have had a hard life..."

"What about my challenge?"

"Aya, go ahead and challenge Shojiki..."

**Chapter 4-Always in Her Shadow**

Hiyoma looked through her orange bangs at Ryhashi.

"Why did you do that?" she asked. No anwser was received. "Ryhashi....you are nothing but a child...you cannot hold your own in a duel..." Her blond brother turned on her.

"I have won two of the duels you sent me to fight! I am not just a child. I can battle Shojiki Tenjou, and I will! He promised me! We both promised..." He turned away.

"I won't let you duel with your rose. You will only duel for me." The elevator stopped on the ground floor.

"I will only duel for myself..." and Ryhashi ran off down the road.Hiyoma shook her head, and walked off to the greenhouse.

Shojiki sat on the lawns of the school. Anna-Lee read a book, and both enjoyed the afternoon. Seemed someone blew up the science lab AGAIN, so all afternoon classes were canceled. Falling back on the green grass, he watched the clouds pass overhead. Bringing his hands above his face, he turned his gaze to his rose crest ring.

"Mr. Shojiki, is something wrong?" He turned to look at her.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about the past two weeks. I've fought in three duels. In each one, I've gotton seriously hurt. Hiyoma put a huge slash across my back. Ryhashi shoved his balde through my arm. Ryoki threw me all around the arena, burning my skin. Just when I think it's useless, I feel a familar presence with me."

"A presence?"

"Yeah. And then, I feel like all the anger I've ever had in my life comes rushing forth. Then, I suddenly win, and pass out. I wake up at home-and it all seems like it was a dream." He shifted himself, so he could look up at the school. "It's weird..." Anna-Lee smiled, as though she knew somthing, but said nothing. 

"SHOJIKI!!!!" Taiyakashi came bounding out of the school and jumped into the air, landing right next to Shojiki. "So, this is were you've been hiding?"

"God, can you yell any louder? What're you doing, alerting the army that you're coming?" His childhood friend tilted her head.

"What? Anyway, word has it that Ryhashi Yogoshi has been looking for you. And he doesn't look to happy." 

"Really?" Shojiki faintly remebered his last duel with Ryhashi. He had been fighting as his sister- but he was more enjoyable to duel with. Maybe because they were both guys or somthing. But Ryhashi never pulled anything underhanded. Well, stabbing someone through the arm wasn't exactly honorable- but none of the student council was anyway. 'That's right. We promised to duel again. And when we did, Ryhashi would duel as himself.'

~Flashback~

"No...I have yet to battle you. Your sister has lost again." The two shook hands.

"I shall duel you somday. As myself, and no one else."

"I look forward to it, Ryhashi."

~End Flashback~

'And I do look forward to it. Ryhashi has alot of potential. He could really be something.' The pink haired boy stood up, brushed off his clothes, and walked down the hill.

"Wait, Mr. Shojiki!" Anna-Lee gathered her things and followed after him. Taiyakashi shook her head.

"I wonder what's gotton into him lately."

Aya stood behind a colum, waiting for Tenjou to come with the Rose Bride. When she saw them heading for the greenhouse, she went to step forward, but an arm grabbed her.

"What the-?" A hand was placed over her mouth. The mysterious person dragged her into the shadows. 

Shojiki walked by himself towards his home. Anna-Lee said she had to get something at the library, and that she would meet him later. He sighed as he walked down the hill. It was weird- about these duels. And who was this 'Dia' person that everyone talked about. Didn't Anna-Lee say 'power of Dia that rests within my soul?' He didn't get it really. But whatever. The student council could have their little rituals, and he would just sit back and try to follow along. He watched as a flock of doves flew over head. Suddenly, from behind him, a rock shot up into the sky, and struck one of the gentle creature down to it's death. Shojiki turned around to see the younger of the Yogoshis-Ryhashi- standing with another stone in his hand, ready to take down another dove. His blonde bangs covered his eyes, but he was grinning.

"Ryhashi?"

"Shojiki Tenjou. How long has it been? You didn't forget your promise? That we would duel again someday. And now that day has come."

"Of course I didn't forget." Another rock was shot at the birds. And another one fell to the ground, dead. 

"Lier." Another one, dead. "Now, I'm taking control of things. I have come to realize that all I am is my sister's shadow. But now, I will break free. I will win this duel- and then I will kill my sister."

"What?! Kill Hiyoma? Ryhashi, what is wrong with you? I won't duel you like this!" He grinned, and another dove fell dead.

"I knew you would say that. So that's why I have also kiddnapped the Ros Bride, who seems so prescious to you."

'Anna-Lee...' "F-fine...I duel..." Ryhashi walked away, leaving Shojiki with the four dead birds. When Shojiki got back his nerve, he ran to the arena. He had to save Anna-Lee. In the tree behind him, a dark figure stood, watching. And they were very pleased.

"Have you Heard the news?"

"A prince made a promise with another prince that once again they would meet." said A.

"And when they did, the two of them would hunt out a great treasure together, which the two would share!" said B.

"But!"

"But?"

"But-! The one prince went to find the treasure for himself. The otehr prince became bitter and swore revenge."

"How awful!"

"How very awful indeed!" the both said. They disapeared, and C and D came on, pretending to duel.

"There is someone behind this. That boy wouldn't act that way." said C.

"I agree. It's so terrible! Yet, he accepts. Would you have?"

"I'm not sure."

"I think you would've, just to save her." 

"As you say."

"Break the world's shell, for the revolution of the world!" They finished. 

Shojiki ran up the stairs of the arena. Making to the top, he found Ryhashi with a sword. Behind him, was Anna-Lee. She was trapped in what looked like a floating coffin. (AN: Think-Utena manga volume 4 and the coffin Anthy was in.) 

"Anna-Lee!" Ryhashi turned. His eyes didn't look like his own- and his voice didn't sound normal either. 

"Are you ready?" Shojiki glared at him.

"I knew you were with the Student Council, but I didn't expect you to do somthing this low." He began to walk towards the coffin, but Ryhashi stopped him with his sword.

"Stop right there." He pulled out a pink rose and the sword of Dia. He then threw them at Shojiki. "Take these."

"How did you-?"

"Enough stalling." And he charged right at him. Shojiki stuffed his rose in his pocket and rolled out of the way. Ryhashi came at him again. 

Ryoki and Hiyoma ran up the stairs to the observer's platform. Hiyoma grabbed onto the wall and yelled out to her brother.

"Ryhashi! Stop this now!" 

"Forget it, Hiyoma. He seems very determined. Let's just hope this gets over and done with before the prseident gets here." Ryoki leaned back and watched the duel. It was intense. The two duelists went at it back and forth. Neither had the upper hand- both were equal. And this made Ryhashi frustrated. Shojiki wondered what had caused the sudden change in the boy. He was never like this. This wasn't even his fighting style!

"Why?! Why don't you accpet defeat already?!" Ryhashi yelled. Shojiki just did a spin kick into his shoulder and Ryhashi flew. The anger seemed to rise. But Shojiki didn't escape unharmed- he earned a gash in his side.

"Hey, Ryhashi! What's up with you?" Ryhashi stood up. It was then Shojiki noticed that his rose was yellow- not his sister's ornage. 'He's dueling as himself. But still, something doesn't seem right with all this." 

"Enough!Shojiki Tenjou! Die!!!" Ryhashi charged up at him, and he suddenly found himself being thrown against Anna-Lee's prison. He stood, slumped against it, unable to move- as though a spell had been placed on him. He raised his face to look at Ryhashi. "Now, I shall finish you off." Shojiki realised what he was going to do. He was going to charge right at him-to slice of his rose. But he was going to kill him as well. Not only him, but if he missed, even by a little, he would kill Anna-Lee. It was from too far a distance. He would miss. Shojiki would make it- but Anna-Lee would be sacrifised. Ryhashi was coming at him.

"No! Ryhashi stop! You'll miss! you'll kill Anna-Lee! Please! Don't do it! Don't..." He began to lose strength and blood poured from his wound- staining the frontside of the coffin. His head fell, and he squeezed his eyes shut. 'Anna-Lee...I'm sorry...I couldn't save you...' He held his breath.

"RYHASHI!" Hiyoma screemed with all her strength- hanging over the edge of the wall. "WAKE UP! DON'T DO IT!!!!" Ryhashi gasped and stopped in his tracks. He fell to his knees on the ground. Shojiki peer up at him. He was shaking. His sword lay on the ground, abandoned. 

"What am I..." He said, in his normal voice, but then the demonic side came back. "No! I must kill him!" Shojiki tried to peice together what was going on. 

"Ryhashi?"

"I'm...dueling? With my own rose?" his normal side spoke again. Maybe this was the key.

"Yes, Ryhashi..." The young boy looked up.

"Shojiki Tenjou?"

"Ryhashi, you challenged me to a duel. You dueled on your own. You broke out of your sister's shadow..."

"I have? I...don't remember..."

'He doesn't remeber?' "Yes, Ryhashi, that's right! But you're confused."

"I feel that way...Oh no... Did I do....that?" He said, pointing at the coffin and the blood. "Oh god..."

"Ryhashi! Listen to me. I don't know much about this dueling crud, but I know one thing- that you are one of the most honrable people I've faced so far. You're different from the rest of them- the rest of the council. I like my battles agianst you best."

"Really?" Shojiki could tell that Ryhashi was snapping back to reality. Well, as real as things could be when the one helping you was pinned against a coffin that was floating in the air, and had blood coming out of his side. Shojiki nodded. "I just wanted to get out of my sister's shadow. I've always been pushed around by the council. No one took me seriously. And...I was always behind her...Hiyoma. There were times when I felt like nothing more than a stand in- someone who Hiyoma could use to take her place if she was unable or didn't want to do something." Shojiki slid off the coffin, which also disapear. Anna-Lee floated down to the ground, and Shojiki caught her.Her eyes gently came open.

"Shojiki?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. You saved me!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him joyfully.

"Anna-Lee!" he exclaimed- for in her joyfulliness she had crshed one of her knees against his injured side. Ryhashi stood up, the sword by his side disapearing as he did so. Shojiki turned to look at him. "I forgot. The duel isn't over."

"Yes it is." Ryhashi took out his rose and stomped on it- crushed yellow petals blowing in the wind. "I give up this battle." He turned to walk down the stairs. "I'm sorry, Shojiki. I truly am..." and he ran down the stairs.

"I know, Ryhashi..."

Ryhashi ran out of the arena. What had he done? First he's walking by the greenhouse, and the next he's in the dueling arena. And he had told his secret, about his feelings towards his sister's treatment. Tears streaming down his face, he haded for the exit. It was night now, and stars dotted the sky. He was going to walk out, but Hiyoma came form around the corner, her long braid flowing in the wind.

"Hiyoma..."

"I'm sorry, Ryhashi. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I was just, you know, looking out for you. I didn't want you to end up like me..." The two siblings stood their in silence. Ryhashi trembled.

"Sis!" He ran to her, and cried on her shoulder. She embraced him like a sister would to her little brother.

Aya banged on the closet door she was locked behind. "HEY! LET ME OUT!!!!"

-To be continued...----

(preview)

Shojiki: There's another member of the student council. Her name is Aya Macaticha. Supposivly, she is the master of speed and stealth.

Anna-Lee: She holds the school's running record. And when she duels, it's like she disapears!

Shojiki: Great. It's the disapearing duelist. Next Time: A Duel Where the Eyes Don't Help.

Anna-Lee: Stop the revolution of the world!

---------------

6H: Yay! That was such a good chapter. I bruised my hand going up the stairs at school, and now it hurts when I type.

Anaretsu: Poor dear.

6H: Yeah. Anyway, I wanted to talk about the significance of doves in this story. They are kind of like a symbol of Shojiki. So when Ryhashi was killing them off, he was expressing his anger towards Shojiki- he wasn't just having fun killing birds.^_^

Anaretsu: What about the 'dark figure'?

6H: Oh yes. He will be coming back a lot later in the series. Just keep him in mind.

Anaretsu: So it's a guy!

6H: And it's not the guy Heiro from the last chapter either! He plays a different role. So anyway, please review! See you in the next chapter. 


	5. A Duel Where The Eyes Don't Help

6H: OH! Chapter 5! 

Anaretsu: What's so exciting about chapter five?

6h: I don't know. Did you know that this story has more words than another one fo my stories that SEVEN chapters long?

Anaretsu: Fasicnating. Can we get to the story?

6H: Yes, yes. Oh, I'd like to once again thank Rod G for reviewing!

The wind getnly blowed her long green hair. She looked out on the track, waiting for the signal.

BAM.

The runners were off. Faster....faster....

"So, Aya Macaticha won the track and feild's 250 event huh?" Shojiki said, leaning aginast the wall. Taiyakashi was relating the news about the track and feild compition against Infinty College.

"She won it under fifty seconds. She's got super human speed, I tell you! She holds the school's record for running the event in fourty seconds." 

"She's that fast, huh?" He really didn't care about this stuff much. He wasn't even paying attension to his over-enthuisastic childhood friend.

"Even faster! They say she alomst disapears when she uses her speed!"

"Disappears?"

**Chapter 5-A Duel Where the Eyes Don't Help**

Aya walked into the student council meeting room. The president sat at the table, looking at somthing. But it was too dark to see what it was, or even what she was looking at. Aya said nothing, as her olive eyes scanned the dark room.

"Miss President."

"Aya! I didn't hear you walk in." She replied, as she put away whatever she was looking at, and turned to face the green haired speed demon. "I'm so sorry about that whole thing with you and the closet... I didn't think Ryhashi would do such a thing."

"It wasn't Ryhashi. The one who did this to me was taller than I am. It couldn't've been Ryhashi. But that's not why I'm here." The blue haired girl glanced at Aya, suspicously.

"What do you want?" 

"I want to duel Shojiki Tenjou."

Shojiki walked from his room to the living room. Anna-Lee was drinking some tea and reading a book. The poor boy flopped down on a couch and buried his face in the comfy, fuzzy, material.

"Don't suffocate yourself, Mr. Shojiki."

"Stop calling me 'Mr.'"

"But we're engaged."

"WE'RE TOO YOUNG TO GET MARRIED!!!!!" 

"If you say so, Mr. Shojiki." He sighed n defeat. 

"Don't you read enough?"he asked. He buried his head in the sofa again and began to let his mind wander. He thought about Ryhashi. Rumor had it that he was locked up in his room. He wouldn't anwser to anyone- not even his own sister, Hiyoma. He still felt bad about the whole thing- and the cut in his side didn't help him forget it.

~Flashback~

"No! Ryhashi stop! You'll miss! you'll kill Anna-Lee! Please! Don't do it! Don't..."

"RYHASHI!WAKE UP! DON'T DO IT!!!!" 

"No one took me seriously. And...I was always behind her...Hiyoma. There were times when I felt like nothing more than a stand in- someone who Hiyoma could use to take her place if she was unable or didn't want to do something."

~End Flashback~

'Ryhashi...What made you do that? It was like you were possesed or something. No, that's not it. Damn, my injury hurts. Huh?' He felt something soft brush his side. He looked to see Anna-Lee at his side, looking concerned.

"I think we should change your bandages, Mr. Shojiki." He sat up at gave her a stubborn look.

"What if I don't want to?" He pouted.

"I'll make you, Mr. Shojiki. It is for your own good." He sighed as they entered the bathroom.

"You know, Anna-Lee. It's been a little more than two weeks since I got here." he said, hastily taking off his shirt. Most girls would be melting, or sighing even, but Anna-Lee either didn't notice or didn't care. "It just seems like years more than a couple of weeks, doesn't it?"

"I guess." Shojiki winced in pain. Anna-Lee seemed very apathetic to what he was saying. Although, she was apathetic most of the time. Except-

~Flashback~

"You saved me!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him joyfully.

~End flashback~

"Mr. Shojiki? Are you okay? You look awfully red..." Shojiki turned away.

"I'm...fine." He said grabbing his shirt. 'What the hell is wrong with me? I don't even know Anna-Lee that well. She's just The Rose Bride and that's all! It was her desicion to hug me. Feh! She can do what she wants!' Shojiki walked into the living room again and straightened out his shirt. Confused and needing time to think, he wet for the front door. "I'll be back later."

"Okay. Be careful, Mr.Shojiki." She said, with an almost sorrowful tone. Shojiki wanted to turn to face her, but decided against it. He went down the fron walk and kicked a stone aside.

"Damn it. What the hell was I doing back in there?" 'Two weeks mean nothing.' he thought. 'Two weeks mean nothing...' He sighed and walked up the wide road to Ohtori. He passed the forest arena, the student council tower, the greenhouse... He stopped and looked up at it. He first met Anna-Lee here. That quiet girl with the grey hair and the violet-grey eyes. Eyes dull, emotionless...yet with so much behind them. He had yet to get behind those eyes. He walked up to the greenhouse door, and was surprised when he could pull it open. He silently walked in and closed the door behind him. He slowly walked around the serene setting. Roses of all colors grew on the walls, on tables, on the ceiling...everywhere. He walked around and finally just watched the stars from a standing postion. The air was heavy with the sweet smell of the flowers around him. The door creaked open and in the doorway stood Aya Macaticha- her bright green eyes the only light in this darkness. He returned the gaze with intesity. Aya felt herself faltering, but shook it off, blaming it on the three-day old Chinese she had for dinner.

"Shojiki Tenjou. What the hell are you doing here?" she asked out of curisoity.

"Cut the cheep talk and just challenge me to a damn duel." She tilted her head to the side and smiled warmly.

"How'd you know?"

"You student council guys always ask me that when I run into you guys." She walked in, closing the door behind her. 

"Yeah. I guess we do. I was getting there." She laughed a bit. That was her- she couldn't stand being serious for a minute, she was an optimist-always looking on the bright side. Shojiki could tell.

"You're really not like the other student council members at all. You seem like a normal student." She felt her face warming, thanking god that it was dark, and that the student council hadn't gotton around to putting outdoor lights on campus. But she just shook her head.

'No, no no!' she screamed in her head.

"You okay?" he asked her. She had starting shaking he head furiously back and forth. His blue eyes were filled with confusion at her sudden action. 

'When he looks confused he looks so cute. Wait, WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?! HE'S THE ENEMY!!!!! YOU'RE ABOUT TO FACE HIM IN A DUEL!!!!!!!' She turned away and stumbled out of the greenhouse. "Be there to-tomorrow." and the door floated closed. Shojiki, of course, was very confused.

"What was that about?"

"Have you heard, have you heard, have you heard the news?"

"The prince went to the garden one day." started A.

"He was trying to clear his head, but a princess approached him." said B.

"What was she the princess of?"

"Wind."

"Wind? The uncertain wind that blows anywhere there is a wandering child to taunt them? That blows where there is a traveler crossing the desert? That blows-"

"Ahem." B tapped her foot inpaitently.

"Sorry."

"Enough! It's my turn!" C pushed the two off the screen. D appeared next to her and looked in the direction where A and B had been pushed.

"Oh dear." she said. "But I'm sure they'll be fine."

"As you say."

"Break the World's shell for the-oof!" A and B pulled the two down with them and they all got into a fight.

Shojiki walked up the stairs of the forest arena after school the next day. He accended into the heavans above and soon, the floating castle came into view. When he reached the end of the stairs, Aya and Anna-Lee were waiting for him. 'How come the oppenant always gets here first?' Anna-Lee distrubuted the two roses-one pink and one green. 

"Rose of the noble castle, power of Dia that rests within my soul, obey your master and be stripped of your scabbard." 

"Grant me the power...to stop world revolution!" And the magic blade was in his hand. He took a fighting stance and grinned slyly at Aya.

"Ready, Aya?"

"You bet..." and they were off. Or more like she was off. She vanished from veiw. Shojiki looked franticallyaround him, but felt a pain on his cheek as blood slid down from the fresh cut. 

'What the-?' No time to think, for she lashed out again, invisibly, and he felt a great pain in his left leg. He couldn't see her anywhere. 'Is this what Taiyakashi meant when she said Aya had super-human speed?!' He charged forward, slashed diagnoally, and then rolled acroos the floor. Aya landed near the spot Shojiki had been standing. She rested her blade on her shoulder.

"How do you like that, Shojiki?" She asked cockly. He grinned at her.

"I see. You certainly do have talent." Aya felt her face heat up again,but forced it down. 

'I have to focus. I can't let him distract me!' She charged for him, but before she reached him, vanished again. Shojiki looked around himself for even a sign of the green-haired wonder. Nothing except the breeze. A stab of pain in his leg caused him to sink down onto his knee. He turned to see Aya flying past him, and then becoming unseeible once again. It was a deep cut, but he manged to get up again and run across the arena, feeling stupid while he did so. He felt a few more strikes around him. Peices of the floor flew up breifly in the air from the impact. 

'How am I supposed to fight back when I can't see her?' Hethought frantically. He suddenly realized that Aya needed room to move. He ran to the walls of the arena. Aya, who was really flying around him at inmearsurable speeds, had no idea were he was heading. That is until, she lifted her head up and saw the wall.

"Ekk!" She screamed as she flew into the wall. Shojiki stood behind her as she struggled to get up. The light came down from the castle as Shojiki's eyes turned red. He slammed her to the ground and loomed over her, sword raised. "Shojiki...?" she asked quietly. He grinned menaicly down at her, as if he hadn't heard her at all. She trembled.

"Take my anger...." His sword came down. "AND BEGONE!!!!!!" Her green rose was sliced off, and the green petals danced on the wind. But Shojiki didn't change back. He was still poised over the frightened duelist, ready to attack again.

"Shojiki?" Anna-Lee questioned. This wasn't like him at all. He always just went for their roses. But now....

it looked like he was going to kill Aya.

-to be continued-

(Preveiw)

Shojiki: A strange light decends on me during the duels and I gain a fearsome power. They call it the power of Dia. Whose Dia anway? Whatever.

Anna-Lee: The student council is throwing their annual school ball. I think it will be fun, don't you?

Shojiki: I was never much for thse fancy parties. But I guess we're going, considering we got an invitation practically deamnding us to be there. Hey, isn't that the guy who came into the arena during my duel with Ryoki? 

Anna-Lee: A great danger is coming. Something is not right at all.

Shojiki: Next time: Fairy Tale of the Night.

Anna-Lee: Stop the revolution of the world!

--------------

6H: Oooo...suspense! Will he kill Aya? Will he injure her? 

Anaretsu: I doubt it. Your fic is so predictable.

6H: Oh shut it! You always say bad stuff about my fics. But you don't really mean it, do you? You are my yami after all.

Anaretsu: Actually I do mean it. God help those who read it. 

6H: That's mean! Well anyway, Please Reveiw. And don't list to my yami.

Anaretsu: BAKA! 


	6. Fairy Tale of the Night

6H: It's been awhile since I updated. Sorry, but I was uninspired. Right now, it's 8:03 in the morning on Good Friday, the first day of spring break. I'm holding off on breakfast because today I can't eat between meals. It's a catholic thing.

Anaretsu: Are we gonna start the fic?

6H: I'm changing the layout a bit, since the scene changes might have been hard to follow. Let's go on chapter 6 of The Next Revolution!

----

The sword was shaking with Shojiki's rage as he hovered above Aya, who was to the point of crying-somthing she never did. Anna-Lee debated what to do, and decided to walk forward. But as soon as she took one step, Shojiki whirled around and growled at her, his red eyes glaring at her with menace. Anna-Lee, her eyes filled with emptyness, only stood there with a blank look on her face. She showed not her fear-if she even had any. Aya watched the whole exchange from her postion under the possesed duelist. That's when she realised that maybe, just maybe, she liked Shojiki-had a small crush. But then it made her sad, for she saw the invisible and silent bond between Shojiki and The Rose Bride. A type of bond that she'd neve be able to break or come close to. And that's why only a single tear fell.

**Chapter 6-The Fairy Tale of the Night**

The field was silent. Not even the wind blew. It was like time had been paused on an extremly suspenseful moment, and the tesion was still rising. From the distance, the president, Ryoki, and Hiyoma watched. They were all amazed. What was going on, they weren't quite sure.

"What the hell...?" Ryoki muttered, as if she was afriad Shojiki would come up here and slaughter all of them.

"This isn't right. Something isn't right down there. This isn't like Shojiki Tenjou at all." The president just watched, ignoring the two. Footsteps came up behind them- Ryhashi stood with them now.

"Do you know what's going on, Ryhashi?" his sister asked. He nodded, his face the very potrait of seriousness.

"It's the power of Dia." Ryoki and Hiyoma turned to him with wide eyes. The power of Dia-the one that all of them were trying to get their hands on? Only the president didn't look surprised.

"Miss President? Did you know?" Hiyoma asked her. She nodded, her violet eyes glancing over them all, and then focusing back on the arena. But never a word she said.

Back on the arena, the tension went to inmeasurable levels and continued rising. Shojiki's blood from his leg dripped onto the floor, making a nice little puddle. Aya remained pefectly still-her life still in the balance. Then, Anna-Lee continued forward again, the clicking of her shoes on the ring the only sound besides the spilling of blood. Shojiki looked like he was a viocous animal waiting to attack her, but only remained still, hissing and growling all the while. When Anna-Lee made it all the way to be in front of him, she dropped down to her knees and looked straight at his violent crimson eyes. Aya watched as Anna-Lee leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her. He struggled to get away, but Anna-Lee wouldn't let go. Finally, he gave up and his eyes turned back to normal blue. The last thing he saw before passing out was the color red.

----

Rain poured softly from the sky as Shojiki came too. He was laying down on the arena, with his face towards the sky. The castle was still lit up, looking beautiful in the rain. Shojiki tried to move, but his right leg debated against such an act. Cursing to himself, he forced himself up, and then dragged himself out of the arena.

The blood formed a small trail all the way down the stairs behind him as he struggled to make it back to his place. When he made it too the exit, he finally collapsed. There was no way he'd make it all the way home. That's when someone in an all black school uniform came up to him. He looked up to see a boy with dark violet hair, smiling friendly at him.

"Hi. Do you need help?" he asked.

"Uh...yeah." Shojiki responded, a little dumbstruck. The boy helped him stand up and then helped support Shojiki. "Thanks alot. I'm Shojiki Tenjou. And you are?" The boy looked at him and smiled.

"I'm am Heiro Odojii." he replied. Shojiki smiled. This guy seemed nice. So the two walked back to Shojiki's house. Anna-Lee waited at the door for them as they staggered in. Shojiki sat down on the couch.

"Thanks again, Heiro. I probably would've never made it here."

"It's nothing. I just got here last week, so I don't really know anyone."

"Is that so? I've been here about a month, right Anna-Lee? Or maybe it was longer...I'm not sure. It's hard to keep track."

"The work keeps you busy." Anna-Lee said. Heiro nodded. His dark blue eyes caught the sight of Shojiki's rose crest ring.

"I should be going. It is getting late and I have work to do. I'll see you around Shojiki." And with that, he left. Shojiki looked at Anna-Lee, annoyed.

"Why didn't you bring me home like always?" he asked her. Anna-Lee giggled at his funny and annoyed look.

"I thought the rain could wash the blood away, Mr. Shojiki."

"What?! You wanted the rain to wash the blood away? Well, it's gonna have one hell of a cleaning job since I bled all the way down the stairs! And don't call me Mr., okay?"

"But I'm enga-"

"WE'RE TOO YOUNG TO GET MARRIED!!!!!!!"

"-ged to you." she finished, as though she was never interuupted. Shojiki sighed in defeat.

----

So, the next day, Anna-Lee and Shojiki walked up to school like every other day, only to see a poster on the school gates. Taiyakashi met them there.

"Hey, Shojiki! Have you seen it?"

"Seen what?" he asked, still in a bad mood from yesterday.

"This poster right here!" She held up a copy for him to see. He glanced at it, then looked away as he yawned.

"Nope. So what the hell is it?" Anna-Lee read it as Taiyakashi ranted on.

"It's the annual school ball!!!! It's held every year and it's really fancy. People take dates and there's good food, too!"

"Not interested."

"I might be fun, Mr. Shojiki." Anna-Lee suggested.

"Not you too! Come on, Anna-Lee!" Taiyakashi threw an arm around the grey-haired girl and smirked at Shojiki.

"I like the way you think, Anna-Lee. And you've got Shojiki here on a leash..."

"I do?"

"Yep. Let me teach you a thing or two, though..." Taiyakashi said as she dragged Anna-Lee with her.

"Hey!!! Don't conspire against me!!"

----

"If the shell breaks before the chick is ready to be born, then the chick will die without ever living. We are the chick, the world is our shell. Repair the world's shell!"

"To stop the revolution of the world!" The student council finished. They all took their regular seats as the president spoke.

"Shojiki Tenjou is dangerous. Aya, you've seen first hand of that, right?"

"...right." she said hesitantly.

"It's the power of Dia."Hiyoma said. "Ryhashi has been mumbeling about it in his sleep lately. Ever since his duel with Shojiki. He still isn't the same. Something is wrong with him..."

"Are you sure it's the power of Dia? I didn't think it would be that destructive." Ryoki remarked. "What if it's not really the power of Dia?"

"What do you mean 'not really the power of Dia?'" Aya said, mocking her. "What else would it be? Don't tell me you think Dios is still up there. He's long gone-so it's only Dia, unless she decided to get some goldfish."

"We shall send him an invitation." the president suddenly said. The others looked at her.

"Who?" Hiyoma asked. "To what?"

"We shall send Shojiki Tenjou and the Rose Bride and invitation to the annual ball. I have a plan to corner him and get him to tell me everything I want. When that's done..." she said, turning to the other memebers. "...I shall destroy him."

----

When Anna-Lee and Shojiki arrived home, they found a rose-colored envelope with the school symbol on it. Shojiki sighed at the sight of the thing.

"Don't bother with it. It's probably just a challenge or something." He said, throwing himself on the couch. Anna-Lee read through the note.

"We've been invited by the student council to come to the annual school ball. They say we should get there by six. Let's go, Mr. Shojiki! Please??" she asked with big eyes. Shojiki triedto say no, but his guilty conscience wouldn't let him.

"Fine. We'll go."

----

And go they did. Anna-Lee was still getting ready as Shojiki waited for her in the living room. The student council, being as generous as they were, sent them clothes to wear. Apparently, this was a serious affair, or they wouldn't have bothered. So Shojiki sat on the couch in a tuxedo waiting for Anna-Lee to come out of her room. As he waited, he thought of the student council. Something that evening had hit him for the first time-he had never seen or heard of the president. Whoever this guy was, he was pretty determined to keep his life private. But he would most likly be there tonight, so Shojiki would meet him. He'd personally like to give this jerk a peice of his mind.

A door was pulled open and Shojiki snapped out of his thoughts, looking at where the noise came from.

"Anna-Lee-!" he gasped in amazment. Anna-Lee had put her hair up in this back of her head, letting her eyes become the focus of her face instead of the thick hair that framed it. She was clad in a long silver gown that sparlkled like trillions of stars all clumped together. To break the redundency of the dress, black velevet was tied around the wiast and flowed down it in two long streams and touched the floor, looping back around the the bow in back. She smiled shyly at Shojiki and tried to hide the shade of pink that was making it's way across her plae skin. Shojiki stood up.

"Is it okay, Mr' Shojiki?" she asked.

"Hell yeah...I mean yes. Anna-Lee, for tonight, can you just call me by my name?" She nodded nervously. Shojiki sort of smiled-more out of nervousness than happiness. "Well then, let's go." The two walked outside to see a limo waiting for them. "Those damn student council members...they think of everything." he driver came out of the front seat and-surprise,surpirse-said the student council president had sent him. Shojiki rolled his eyes.The two hopped in and they were off.

----

"Holy crud! This place is huge!!" Shojiki remarked when they got there.

"Oh wow. I've never seen this place before." Anna-Lee said, looking around at the huge room. It was, as already stated, HUGE. You enter on the front side of the room under some golden arches. The one wall to their left had two vast stair ways that led to many levels of terraces overlooking the room. The lowest level, which they were currently on, was the dance floor and buffet. The second level wrapped around the whole perimeter and seemed to lead outside to many blaconies.

"Man, the student council goes nutts with everything, don't they, Anna-Lee? Speaking of those bastards, let's go find them." They walked up to the second level and saw them standing around in their group towards the railing. Hiyoma saw them first and gave a little wave to them. She was wearing an orange dress that match her hair.

"Well, hello Shojiki Tenjou. Long time no see." she said friendly. Also amongst the group was Ryahashi-who looked miserable and depressed. He was in his student council uniform-but he didn't seem to notice or care. Ryoki wore a red chinese dress with high splits on the sides and edgeing in silver. Shojiki, being the pervert that he could be, shuffled a bit to try to get a better look at Ryoki's legs. Thank god she didn't notice. Last amongst them was Aya. She wore her hair out and had on a green sleeveless dress.

"If you'll excuse me, Tenjou." Ryoki said as she briskly walks away. Shojiki sighed in his mind-his nice veiw was leaving. Ryhashi also wordlessly left.

"So, Shojiki, are you feeling ok since your last duel?" Aya asked. Shojiki rubbed the back of his head.

"I haven't really been thinking about it, but that was really freaky. I don't exactly remeber what happened-just that something wasn't normal. I didn't hurt you, did I, Aya?" Aya shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. The wall might not, though."

"Shojiki, if you could please exucse me and Aya. "Hiyoma said, grabbing Aya's arm.

"But-"

"Don't you remeber, Aya? We have that -uh...-thing to do. Right?" She tightened her grip as Aya winced from the pain.

"Oh yes...the...thing. See you Shojiki! Ow! Hiyoma, you're squeezing too hard!!!" And the two walked off.

"Well that was weird." Shojiki said as he watched them.

"Do you think something's wrong?" Anna-Lee asked him. He looked back to her and shook his head. 

"Maybe...but then again everything about the student council is weird. Whatever. I wonder why they invited us anyway..." Then came a familar face-the face of Heiro Odojii. "Hey Heiro!" Shojiki greeted his new friend. Heiro waved back, his dark viloet eyes sparkling with friendlyness.

"Shojiki, and hte fair Miss Anna-Lee. So the both of you came..."

"Yeah. The student council dragged us here." Shojiki said. Heiro nodded.

"Anna-Lee,you look very lovely tonight. Shojiki is very lucky..." Shojiki blushed, but looked away so no one could see it. Heiro caught a glimpse of course, and smiled at what he saw. "Anyway, Anna-Lee, if I could have a word with you in private...you don't mind, do you Shojiki?"

"Huh?" he asked, turning back around. "Ah, no! Go ahead! I'll meet up with you guys later." He said as Heiro pulled Anna-Lee to his side a whispered something in her ear. She nodded, taking a last look at Shojiki before the two disapeared. Shojiki sighed. "This sucks. I'm at the big party, but I'm all alone. Maybe Taiyakashi is around..." So he walked back down to the first level to check out the crowd. He finally met up with Taiyakashi at the punch bowl of all places.

"I thought you weren't coming." she said.

"Well...Anna-Lee changed my mind."

"Cool threds! Where'd you get them from?" she asked slyly.

"Student council." he anwsered, hoping she'd stop asking questions he couldn't anwser. Instead, she grabbed one of his hands and dragged him towards the dance floor. "Taiyakashi...you know I can't dance..."

"You need practice." she said as she succesfully got him into the crowd of couples. She led him through every step, and he nervously stumbled along. He really wasn't good at this stuff. An annoucer came on.

"Alright couples! This is a special dance by the student council. When I give the signal, the girls will change partners and roate around the floor. Ready?" A new song started from the orchestra and the couples were off. 

"What the-?" Shojiki started to ask, but the signal was given and Taiyakashi was swept off, Hiyoma Yogoshi taking her place.

"Shojiki Tenjou, we meet again..." she said. Her golden eyes looked like she was sceaming something.

"What's going on?" he asked. 

"What are you talking about?"

"Is Heiro Odojii connected to you guys?" Hiyoma shrugged.

"In all honesty I've never heard that name before. Why do you ask?"

"Well, he and Anna-Lee went off somewhere."

"I see. Shojiki, I-" but the signal was given again and she was replaced by Ryoki Jutatsu. 

"Tenjou." she greeted coldly. She did not seem pleased, as her black eyes glared at him. 

"Hey, Ryoki." 'Oh damn...' he thought. 'She knows I was looking at her!'

"What is wrong with you? You're awfully quiet."

"Nothing!!" he inisted.

"Can't you dance? That's the second time you've stepped on my foot."

"Sorry! Taiyakashi dragged me out here. Do you know where Anna-Lee and Heiro-" but the signal was given and Ryoki was off, not before slapping Shojiki across the face. Aya took her spot.

"Ryoki?" she asked. Shojiki nodded. She smiled at him. "I see. She is a hot head."

"Tell me about it. So ,Shojiki..what is your relationship with the Rose Bride?" she asked nervously. "I was just curious. I mean, she was able to bring you back to normal after the Dia thing-"

"What? What did she do, Aya? Tell me!"

"She just hugged you. Don't freak out on me..."

"Me and Anna-Lee...are just friends, got it?"

"Sure." she said, unconvinced. But for the moment she was happy, for she got to be with him, if only for a moment. The signal was given again when Shojiki ended up with a short girl-she had to have been in elemetry school Her curly blue hair was pulled into pigtails, and her violet blue eyes looked at him happily.

"Uh..hello?"

"I know you!" she said to him. "You're Shojiki Tenjou!"

"How do you-?"

"Whops! I wasn't supposed to-" the signal was given again and the girl dispeared, replaced by an older looking version-except this one had short hair that graced her cheeks. The music stopped and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Okay..." Shojiki said. "Do you know me too?" She shook her head. The dance floor was clearing out as new couples were coming in. Shojiki looked over to the sides to see Taiyakashi. He was going to leave when she shook her head no and montioned to the girl next to him. He pouted at her-no way was he going to humilate himself in front of a stranger. But Taiyakashi insisted, so he gave in. "I'm Shojiki Tenjou...what's your name?"

"Kara Tswagi. And that girl that looks like me but younger is my little sister Mitaru." she smiled at him. He smiled back. This girl seemed nice. 

"Okay...what grade? I'm in eigth. I just turned 14 this past summer."

"I'm in 10th. And My sixteenth birthday is coming up in a few months" Shojiki counted his lucky stars. 'An older girl! I'm lucky, I swear.' The song ended and the students clapped. The two walked upstairs to the balconies. They found an empty one and looked out upon the school.

"It's strange..."she said suddenly.

"What is?"

"This school is like a cage...the outside is unaware of what really happens here. You know?" she asked, looking at him. That's when a scream came from inside. 

"What was that? I'm going to check it out! I'll be back, Kara!" Shojiki ran back in to see what was going on. Kara watched him go, wondering what could be going on in there. 

----

Shojiki ran down to the main floor to see Ryhashi and Hiyoma just breaking aprat from a sword fight. Hiyoma had lost, blood going down her arm.

"Hiyoma!" Shojiki ran over to the rest of the student council. "What's going on?" he demanded. They all shook their heads. He looked over to Ryhashi. That look in his eyes seemed famillar.

"Shojiki Tenjou...we meet again." the familar voice that was not Ryhashi's said. "I have a gift for you..." He opened his hand to produce a dead dove. "This will soon be you."

"Who are you? Why don't you leave Ryhashi alone?" Shojiki demanded. But the demon only laughed.

"Let's have a sowrd fight. The first one to lose their sword is the loser." 

"Fine!" Shojiki took Hiyoma's sword and stood on the other side of the dance floor. The two charged...

"Shojiki!" Kara cried out as she watched from above. The student council looked up at her. A smilar thought through all their minds-'What is she doing?' A sword went flying up into the air, a scream, blood spurting out for a breif moment...

Ryhashi looked in disblief. His sword had flown out of his hands. Shojiki clutched his arm as he looked up at Ryhashi.

"I see. You are more powerful than I thought." and Ryhashi collapsed. 

----

Outside, the crowds of students were panicing. Kara stood out there, waiting for Shojiki. He walked calmly out to her and then fell to his knees. She supported him, the two were kneeling on the ground.

"Shojiki...I need to tell you..." Shojiki opened one of his turquoise eyes.

"What, Kara? You can tell me..."

"I'm...the president of the student council..." Both of his eyes widened.

"So we're enemies." he said, looking away. A gentle hand on his cheek brought him back around to look at her dark blue violet eyes. She shook her head.

"No...I don't want to be. Not with you. You're so noble...like a prince..." The stared for awhile and then Shojiki leaned down towards her. Her eyes slowly closed, as did hers, and their lips met in a light kiss-barely touching before they released each other. But the kisses were sweet, even if they were hesitant.

From the distnace, Anna-Lee and Heiro watched.

"Only disater will come from this." Heiro said.

"I know. But we cannot stop it now. What a terrible thing they are doing to each other..." 

To be continued-------

(Preview)

Shojiki: Kara may be the president of the student council, but she seems different from the rest fo them. As the two of us waltz further down the road of destruction, I get dragged into things. Anna-Lee, don't run off! I don't want to lose our friendship, but if you don't like me and Kara being togehter...Wait, Kara! Did you just use me? I don't want to fight you!! Next time-The Sword Falls. Stop the Revolution of the World!

---------------------

6H: HA ha ha!!! Sorry for the long update, but I lost some ideas on this. Shojiki did the preview BY HIMSELF!!! Do you know what this means?

Anaretsu: That he's a big boy now?

6H: No, that something will happen. Well, stick around for the next chapter, and please review. 


End file.
